


The Stonemason's Buildings Want For His Hands Again (podfic)

by susan_voight



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Download or stream a podfic of <a href="http://www.kekkai.org/synecdochic/sga/stonemasons_buildings.html">The Stonemason's Buildings Want For His Hands Again</a> by Synecdochic.</p><p>Author's summary: It's not about being shipwrecked; it's about what happens when you have to come back. Title, inspiration, and heavy imagery drawn from the poem <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/breathe_poetry/74832.html">Possibilities of Love</a> by Ed Kleinschmidt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stonemason's Buildings Want For His Hands Again (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Stonemason's Buildings Want For His Hands Again](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5381) by Synecdochic. 



### Length

30 minutes, 41 seconds.

### Download

Direct download (right-click and save) [a 21 MB mp3 file](http://bit.ly/stonemasons-mf) from Mediafire.

### Stream

Listen to the full podfic:

### Backup Link

Download or stream from [a Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/stn-gd).

### Reader's notes

I was re-reading some of the first SGA fic I'd ever read, and found myself luxuriating in the prose of this story. So I recorded it.

Feedback and constructive criticism: better than rescue and return from being jumper-wrecked.

(Also announced at: [my journal](http://susan-voight.dreamwidth.org/6511.html), [amplificathon @ DW](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/419833.html), [amplificathon @ LJ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1230724.html), and [sgapodfic](http://sgapodfic.livejournal.com/183551.html).)


End file.
